


【光亮】情人节那天先吃什么比较好？

by Hikaakiggyx



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaakiggyx/pseuds/Hikaakiggyx





	【光亮】情人节那天先吃什么比较好？

情人节那天先吃什么比较好？

 

面对因为棋赛有半个多月没见的恋人，进藤本因坊有自己的一些想法......

 

标题:《情人节那天先吃什么比较好？》

配对:进藤光x塔矢亮

原作:《棋魂》

分级:Explict

其他：无剧情深夜激情短打/围裙人妻亮和很会讲骚话的光/Dirty Talk慎入！/原定的情人节双向暗恋贺文被我拉回去回炉重造了/所以还是换辆迟到的情人节车过来吧/我快成为快车选手了/若有OOC全是我的锅/写着写着我什么奇怪的性癖都出来了有点吓人/这篇车速真的很快小孩子千万不要看嗷——

 

当进藤光拉开门时，塔矢亮还在厨房里忙碌。

 

“我回来了！”

 

向厨房里的恋人通报了一声，他伸手扯了扯领带，在玄关换下鞋子。

 

“你回来了？”

 

迎接他的是恋人带着温柔笑意的脸。

 

尽管心里无数次设想过相见的情形，可当有半个多月没见的恋人系着围裙出现在自己面前时，进藤光还是不自觉地眼神一暗、喉结滚动了一下。

 

橘黄的灯光将他的恋人拢在一片暖融融的光晕里。浑然未觉自己久别的恋人心里在想什么的塔矢亮毫无防备，殷切地伸手接过他手里的西装外套和公文包。

 

“我做了你喜欢吃的菜，快去洗手，还有甜……啊！”

 

是突如其来、不容抗拒的亲吻，腰被握住，整个人被修长有力的手托住后脑勺压在墙上，火热的身体贴上来，一只手顺着衣摆下方伸入胡乱地揉捏着，西装外套和公文包在惊讶的瞬间掉在地上。

 

“唔嗯……进藤！”塔矢亮一只手推着进藤光的肩膀，在喘气的空隙向他抗议：“先……嗯……先吃饭，菜会凉的。”

 

“不要！我决定——先吃你。”

 

进藤光果断地回答，歪头含住塔矢亮的耳垂，用牙尖叼住轻轻磨蹭，再抿唇用舌尖舔舐，甚至还坏心眼地朝耳朵里吹了一口气，果不其然地感受到恋人在自己的臂弯中敏感地瑟缩起来，软倒在自己怀里。

 

“进藤！”那双平时清峻没有温度的眼睛此刻眼角漫上了绯红，可它的主人却依旧逞能地不肯服软，“菜真的会凉掉！”

 

这已经毫无威慑力可言，进藤光只觉得此刻红着脸却依旧试图强硬的恋人像只猫似的可爱到不行，他笑着托着他的后颈把他往前送了送，闭着眼持续吻他，表明了他坚决的态度。

 

“凉了再热吧，亮，我等得及。”

 

可你我就等不及了。

 

唉，早知道就不那么费劲心思做这一桌子菜来讨好对方了，每次情人节吃什么还不都是先吃自己……

 

塔矢亮在心中“后悔”地默默想着，当进藤光的舌头试图撬开他的嘴伸进来时才小小地吓了一跳反应过来。

 

他在情爱方面一向比较迟钝，此刻接收到恋人的讯号，便也慢慢张开嘴闭上眼睛，双手环绕上身上人的脖子，开始笨拙地回应。

 

塔矢的身上有一股抹茶的清香气息，让人忍不住想埋在他的颈间深深呼吸闻个痛快。

 

今天的甜点会是抹茶酥之类的东西吗？

 

进藤想着，结束了这个绵长的深吻后，转而在塔矢衬衣遮住的白皙脖子上留下了一个红痕。

 

“哎呀？！”

 

感受到突然的失重，进藤甚至等不及回房间，直接打横将人抱起就按在客厅沙发上，双手从围裙下伸入，左右用力一扯就撕开身下人的衬衣。

 

暴露在微冷空气中的茱萸在围裙的摩擦下挺立起来，塔矢难受地扭了扭身体，反手伸向背后围裙紧系着的结。

 

“进藤，帮我一下……”

 

他平时甚少向亦是对手亦是情人的进藤提出请求，此刻显然是被那来源于胸口的若有若无酥酥痒痒的快感折磨得有些承受不住，他的眼圈微微泛红，还带着点可怜。

 

但进藤光不为所动，把塔矢的双手强硬地拉回来一手拉高按在头顶。

 

“乖，穿着它。”

 

他带着轻笑在他耳边低声诱哄。

 

最后塔矢亮下身一丝不挂地被按在沙发上，围裙下的白色衬衣也被大大拉下，露出了上半大片雪白的背脊和修长的手臂，却半遮半掩地盖住了他的臀部。

 

“亮，你真是太美了。”

 

光赞叹着将恋人翻过身背对自己，让他趴在沙发背上，下身贴着他的臀缝色情地摩擦着，双手撩起衬衣从围裙侧边伸入捏住左右两颗红色的茱萸揉搓着，并不时或轻或重地拉扯。

 

“啊……进藤……轻点……疼……”

 

又痛又痒的奇异快感从胸部扩散，无法预料光下一刻的力度，亮一只手撑着沙发靠背，另一只手不由自主地握住进藤揉捏着自己乳首的手腕，却不能阻止那只手继续恶意的玩弄还时不时用指甲刮蹭自己乳尖的缝隙。

 

“哈啊……进藤……不……放手……”

 

“亮，我是不会放手的……好好感受……唔，你真美……真是想你想的不得了……”

 

光低头亲吻着亮光洁的背脊和白细的脖子，一路留下了斑斑点点的红痕。亮的身体逐渐被撩拨起最原始的本能，前端没有抚慰也开始逐渐抬头，身后的热源也开始变得更加硬挺。

 

“亮，你也受不了了吧，我帮你纾解出来。”

 

光一手拉开自己裤子的拉链，涨得发疼的性器瞬间弹跳出来抵在亮的臀缝间，另一只手一路向下抚过亮敏感的腰侧，握住了亮的前端开始套弄揉捏。

 

“啊……进藤……我……哈啊！”

 

亮在一波波快感的刺激下几乎支撑不住自己，光一手捞住他的腰，另一手加快了套弄的速度。

 

“舒服吗……亮？”

 

光在亮的耳边低哑地问道。

 

“哈……嗯……舒服……好舒服……”

 

与光交往这么多年，亮也清楚光在情事上的癖好，有时候若不依着他，他就会想着办法折腾人非遂了他愿不可。

 

按亮原本那傲娇的性格，在刚开始交往时也没少吃这方面的苦头，不过他现在也学着接受恋人直白的爱意。

 

毕竟情事如战事，知己知彼，才能百战不殆吧。

 

“哦？很舒服吗？”

 

恶魔般上扬的愉悦的尾音，亮听着却感到有些不妙。

 

快感在手中逐渐累积，仅差几下抚慰就要到达高潮，但光却在关键时刻捏住了根部，阻止了亮想要射精的意愿。

 

“进藤！”

 

亮转过脸来，眼角带着泪嗔怪地瞪着始作俑者。

 

这是要干什么？看来自己还没到达“知己知彼”的程度啊……

 

“如果舒服的话，该叫我什么呢，亮？还有啊——”

 

“今天可是情人节，亮是不是该说点什么特别的话？也算是给我棋赛优胜的特别奖励？”

 

坏笑着又轻刮着恋人前端的小孔。

 

“啊！进藤，停下……不……呜……光，啊……光，求求你让我射……”

 

“还有呢？”

 

尤嫌不足的愉悦语调。

 

“唔嗯……”

 

带着全然的羞怯，亮已经红透了脸。

 

“操射我……”

 

细如蚊呐的声音。

 

“什么？我——听——不——见——”

 

“操射我，啊……光……求求你操射我！”

 

“如你所愿。”

 

突然松开的手再加上快速的几下套弄，亮的前端终于释放出白浊，弄脏了沙发的椅背。

 

啊……真是糟糕，一会还要清理沙发……

 

正迷迷糊糊地想着，亮猛地就被翻了个身，面朝着将他罩进全身阴影里的光。

 

“亮，现在可是兑现承诺的时候了！”

 

光带着得逞的笑容，将抹了润滑剂的手指伸向亮的身后。

 

哦吼，完蛋！

 

亮咽了一口唾沫，今天算是彻底栽了。

 

可他还没能为自己祈祷多久，身后异样的感觉就已传来，光的一根手指已经全数没入洞口，开始深深浅浅地抽插试探。

 

“光……唔，快点……别折磨我。”

 

亮难受地扭了扭腰。

 

这么多年恋人了，亮的敏感点在哪里光其实闭着眼就能找到，只是他长久未与恋人亲近，此刻又存心想多看看亮与平时不一样的表情，便在深处黏膜到处慢慢刮蹭触摸却总是避开敏感点，最后才磨磨蹭蹭地塞入第二根手指。

 

“你到底行不行……啊！”

 

光直接“啪”地一掌拍在亮雪白的臀瓣上，打断了他挑衅的话语，留下了一个淡红的掌印。

 

“男人可不能说快，也不能说不行啊。还是说——小老师喜欢下快棋？”

 

“！！进藤你快闭嘴！”

 

后穴在这声“小老师”的尊称的刺激下猛地收缩，绞得进藤的手指一阵生疼。

 

“嘶——又不乖了，上下两张嘴都是，真是伤脑筋！”

 

两根手指倏地坚定向前按在亮的敏感点上并重重挤压着，亮没有防备，惊叫一声如脱水的鱼一样一下子抬高腰部，前端又有了抬头的趋势。

 

“哈啊……光……我……”

 

“我行不行，小老师和我在各种意义上对弈了这么多次，还不明白吗？况且我们以后还要一辈子对弈下去呢——当然也是各种意义上的……”

 

光继续插入第三根手指，这次都朝着敏感点攻去，亮承受不住，最后只能呻吟喘息着抱住光的肩膀，任凭光怎么“小老师小老师”地称呼他都无力还嘴，只是后穴还会不时瑟缩一下。

 

股缝间已经湿润一片，光抽出手指，“应该可以了”，便抵上自己坚挺的性器。

 

“那么小老师，请赐教了。”

 

恶劣的笑容和愉悦的语调。

 

“！！唔——”

 

有力而坚实地挺入，得到充分扩张的湿润的后穴畅通无阻，容纳了几乎一插到底的性器。

 

“啊！唔......好胀啊.......光......” 

 

亮感到下身鼓鼓涨涨地被填的满满的，性器一下子挺进撞到了自己的敏感点，触电般的快感顺着脊椎瞬间爬上大脑如烟花般炸开，他不自觉地仰头呻吟一声呼唤着光的名字，蜷起了脚趾。

 

看着亮撩人的一面，光感到自己的性器又胀大了一分，亮的后穴咬得他又疼又爽，他忍无可忍般猛地抱起了他，让他修长的双腿缠上自己的腰，将他粗暴抵在墙上沉默着开始快速地抽插，丝毫不理会亮夹着呻吟的哀求或抗议。

 

“啊……光……光……慢……慢点……我受不了……呜……”

 

亮抗议地锤打着光的肩膀，围裙已经不知道什么时候被扯下了，亮全身只剩下可怜兮兮半挂不挂的衬衣。

 

光依旧沉默着，只有那双眼中的欲望烫的吓人。亮的后穴吸吮着性器，在性器后撤时还紧咬着强烈地挽留，反复抽插间发出让人脸红心跳的噗噗水声。

 

“呜......光......哈啊......光......光......” 

 

喜欢……喜欢怀抱着的这个人，喜欢塔矢亮，从内到外，不只是他的棋还有他的人，他的全部，都喜欢，都是我的，眼里只有他，往前只能看得到他，追赶他，与他并肩，亲吻他拥抱他，拥有他……往后余生都只能是他！

 

快感聚集到顶端，光的脑中闪现出一道白光，最后在亮一声欢愉到极致的长吟中两人一起到达了顶峰。

 

“喜欢我吗，亮？嗯？说爱我，亮，你眼中应该是我吧？要一直一直看着我……”

 

脱力地坐在墙边的地毯上，亮全然不顾从后穴不断淌出的白浊轻轻喘着。光也随之坐下，将亮的一缕头发梳至耳后，轻吻着他的嘴角。

 

“问什么傻话啊光，”亮轻笑着将无力的手搭在进藤的肩上，把头靠在恋人的耳边，“一直一直都……最喜欢、最爱你了，这一生……早就认定是你了，说好了下一辈子的棋、做一辈子的恋人和对手，谁也……不能耍赖啊……”

 

旋即落入了一个温暖而欣喜的怀抱，爱人郑重的承诺、互相愈加确定的心意，还有什么是比这更好的情人节礼物呢？

 

亮笑着又闭上眼轻轻碰触光柔软的唇，而之后的一切话语，都淹没在了彼此的深吻中。

 

END


End file.
